masseffectcortexfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Boter
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Mass Effect RPG Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. If you get stuck, write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- sannse wow I was doing the exact same thing when I thought to googl mass effect and cortex. seeing this you have saved me so much time! amazing! I would love to help however I can because cortex rocks and is perfect for this game. Anyhow let me know andgood work! :Hey, I'm glad you're enjoying the work put into it! It's still a work in progress; though I'd like to maintain ownership over the pages (using a wiki was really just an easy way to get it all down in a first draft), if you have any suggestions, I'm more than open to them! It's definitely still in beta, and you'll see me making modifications as I need them. :If you're interested in joining, I'm running a campaign online that could use more players. If you're already familiar with Cortex and Mass Effect, you'd probably be a great addition to the group :) Let me know if you're interested at all! Boter 06:31, March 4, 2010 (UTC) awesom thanks and no worries. You havea n IM would be easier than this back and forth exchange. I have ran a Fallout pnp game for over a year and it was amazing but its ironic you chose cortext for the system. It fits so well. am still working on it from my end but i mainly use openrpg for our games. I have bee secretly developing this for a bit now and the races where giving me trouble. I would love to see it in action. :My e-mail is boteratlivedotcom. I use MSN messenger with the same; otherwise, e-mail is fine :) :The races thing seems to be working well so far, but we've only been playing for a couple weeks. The mods seem to be doing a good job (for instance, asari get a +1 on Initiative rolls because of their higher Agility, and that makes sense). Boter 15:11, March 4, 2010 (UTC)